After Athena
by Perks Of Being A Book Nerd
Summary: What happens to Percy, Annabeth, and the whole crew after The Parthenon? This will have to hold you off until the House of Hades comes out!
1. Darkness

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Heros Of Olympus series by Rick Riordan**

_Heyheyhey first time writing! Luvs u all!_

* * *

***Annabeth***

Her first impression of Tatarus was dark. Very, very dark. Well, that was probably because she hadn't opened her eyes. She hesitantly opened her eyes, scared that a Cyclops would be there or something. Nothing. Darkness. She closed her eyes again. She felt around for Percy's hand, until she felt the warmth of his hand. She sighed.

He fell with her. He hadn't chickened out or anything. That's what she loved about him. He was so brave...

Stop it, she said to herself. No matter how much I love him, we need to get out. Now.

She sat up. The fall hurt so much less than she thought, but she still hurt. She turn towards Percy, leaning close so that her hair tickled his face. "Percy? Wake up!" she used her voice. It sounded strange in her own ears.

He didn't budge.

"Percy? Hello?" Her voice was loud, even when she was whispering. Something growled in the distance.

C'mon Percy, she thought. Now is not the time to joke around.

The thing walked faster, sensing her presence.

"Percy?! Wake up now!" she whispered intensely.

The thing was closing in.

She screamed, and Percy erupted into blue light.

After that, Annabeth blacked out.

* * *

**Percy**

Darkness swirled around him. He knew he was dreaming.

Ocean suddenly appeared around him, and his dad swam up.

"Percy, my son!" His dad greeted him witha smile and a strong hug.

"Where am I?" Percy asked. "I mean, I know I'm dreaming, but where's Annabeth?" His cheeks flushed.

"One second my boy! First, I must warn you about the times to come. It's gonna be tough. Gaea is strong now that she has you and that girl out of the way. Just be careful!

"Wait! What? We barely survived Kronos! Now this!"

"Sorry my boy!" A scowl grew deeper. "It is going to be tough but we have to bear it!"

"What kind of an answer was that?"

" It wasn't my boy!"

"What the heck?"

"Percy, I know your angry about this, and Jason is having a hard time too!"

"Why do you care about Jason? I'm your son!"

"I care about you too. It was brave how you did that my boy! I bet your girlfriend is very proud of you!"

"I want pride from you though!" But Percy blushed.

"I AM proud of you my boy!" Percy's dad checked his watch.

"I have to go!" He grabbed his fishing things and winked at Percy. Then he disappeared.

Percy woke to Annabeth screaming.

* * *

**Leo**

Well Leo was two passengers short and had 1 added stowaway. And he wasn't very good company. The only person who bothered to talk to him was Hazel.

Leo sighed. He had very few crushes, but she was special. She was kind, loving, so agreeable (she got along with Nico for heavan's sake!), and really cute.

He thought that she only liked him because of his great-grandpa. And it was true.

I wish I could make a move, he thought, but I can't. I promised Frank.

Frank was a nice enough guy, just clumsy. he had just broken a glass, what, 5 minutes ago? Even that was a record.

Frank walked towards Leo looking distressed. "Hey man, do you think Hazel likes me?"

"Dude, she's your girlfriend, Why wouldn't she?"

" I dunno. Maybe she likes you. You know, because you look like" he whispered, " Sammy?"

" I don't think so man. She hasn't even looked at me lately!"

"Okay." Frank relaxed. "Thanks man."

"No prob." Leo said as Frank got up, a new bouce in his step.

Leo sighed. Why was liking someone so hard?

Just then, Leo heard a Piper-like scream.

* * *

_Sorry if there's so much screaming. It's just so intense!_

_Questions_

_1)Did you like this chapter?_

_2)Are you Lazel or Hank?_

_3) Do you like cheesecake?_


	2. Monster Madness

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Heros Of Olympus series by Rick Riordan**

_Luvs u all! Comment!_

* * *

**Jason**

He sighed. Why did Percy leave? Now he was was all alone. And HE had to lead everyone.

But at least Percy fell with his girlfriend. Jason wished that could happen to him and Piper. Oh Piper...

As if on cue, Piper walked in and sat next to him looking as beautiful as always. She was in her pj's, hair in a god-awful mess. Beautiful!

She looked at him with interest with her kalidiscope eyes. "Something is wrong." She decided. "You're upset."

"No I'm not." He fiddled with his shirt.

"Yes there is." She put her fingers on her head jokingly. "I'm a common Rachal!"

Jason smiled. "Really? You can do better!"

"I can," She confessed. "But I choose not to."

Jason stuck his tongue out. "You look tired, Beauty Queen."

Piper stuck her tongue out to match his. " Only Leo has the right to call me that!" She sobered. "But I did have nightmares," She turned her eyes on him, "About Percy and Annabeth."

She took out her knife from habit. She briefly looked at it, and sceamed loudly.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Jason asked wildly (not before he covered his ears though).

She turned towards Jason, a frightened look on her face. But it wasn't as frighntning as what she said next.

"Annabeth and Percy are alive. But they've got a hellhound on their trail."

* * *

**Hazel**

Hazel layed on her bed super-bored.

Like UBER bored.

Hazell HATED when she had nothing to do.

Like HATED.

Being the half-sister of the stowaway of the ship was hard. Before Nico, everyone seemed to like her. Now they hated her. They didn't like Nico. For some RANDOM reason, they branded him the trouble maker. And he wasn't. Leo was.

Leo.

A thousand emotions rumbled inside her like a herd of horses.

That she rode with Sammy.

It was hard liking three guys at the same time. Espescially since one of them were dead. And the other was a great grandson of the first one. And the last one's like depended on a stick. Literally.

That's just SAD.

She knew she had to let go of Sammy. It was like liking a cartoon character. It just won't work out.

Hazel rolled over. But he was an important part of her life. I miss you Sammy, she said in her mind. Shut up, she said again.

She got up and walked around in her room taking in all the pictures, places, and things of this room.

Okay, she said to herself. I need to decide. I love-

That was as far as she got before she heard Piper scream. She rushed out her room.

* * *

**Frank**

Why was Frank Zhang so clumsy?

The question many have wondered for centuries.

Scientists have tested it, wondered it, pondered it, and tested it more.

They had made theories.

But they hadn't figured it out.

Zip. Zap. Zero.

Until there was a breakthrough in science, no one will ever know.

Ever.

It's not like he wanted to be. He looked like an idiot already in front of Hazel.

He was glad though, that Leo wasn't trying to steal his girl. He had been almost convinced when Hazel and Leo had beed holding hands, and then he found out that he looked like Sammy. Frank was almost sure that Hazel was on a new man. But no. When Leo said he wasn't trying to steal Hazel, and that it was all a misunderstanding, Frank was almost hysterical with happiness. He wanted to hug Leo after that.

Hazel loved him.

He wanted to believe it. He really did.

But Sammy and Leo kept crossing his mind. The a question formed in his head.

Who would win?

Leo or Frank?

* * *

**Piper**

What Piper had seen in her knife was scary. No, frightning.

Scrightning.

She had walked out to check on Jason. She knew that he blamed himself. As always. But it wasn't his fault

It was Gaea.

Once Piper saw her she would tear her limb from limb.

No, impossible. She would convince Gaea with her voice to tear HERSELF limb from limb.

Everyone had heard her scream. She winced. Had she been that loud?

It was chaos. It went something like this:

Hazel: Oh my gods! Are you okay?

Frank: What's going on?

Leo: Beauty Queen! Boy, you have lungs!(only Leo would say that)

Nico: What's wrong?

Jason: QUIET!

Piper looked at everyone. "We need to save Percy and Annabeth."

She explained.

* * *

_Heyheyhey! How was it?_

_1) Should I include Nico?_

_2) Should Leo kiss Hazel next chapter?_

_3) What is your favorite color?_

_Thanks!_


	3. An Unwanted Kiss

_Hey! New chapter! hope you luv it!_

* * *

**Annabeth**

He was awake.

Percy was awake.

Once she saw him she hugged him, and even started crying a little bit.

"I love you," She sobbed on his shoulder. "I really do."

"Woah, woah, hold on! I don't know how to comfort crying girls! Please stop!" Percy pretended to cringe.

They laughed. Annabeth was happy, so so so so-

The hellhound was growling. It knew they were here. One thought burned in Annabeth's mind.

" What was that?" Percy asked. He had been asleep the whole time.

"A hellhound." Annabeth runned escape options through her mind.

"A hellhound?! And you forgot to tell me this when I woke up?!"

"Well, we are in Tatarus." Annabeth snapped her fingers. "I got it!"

"What?" Percy looked her in the eye.

"Run."

* * *

**Percy**

Annabeth at least was alive. She had screamed bloody murder.

But she said that he had erupted into blue light.

"I have no idea. My dad might have given me energy or something. He said that Gaea now has you and me out of the way, so he might have known something..." Percy not-quite answered.

"I guess that does make sense...wait, when did you see you father?"

Percy explained what had happened.

"Okay, okay. It sort-of makes sense, I guess."Annabeth panted.

"Can we stop now?" Percy was about to drop.

Annabeth looked around. "I don't see the hellhound."

They both dropped on the floor.

Their first mistake.

* * *

**Leo**

Leo was in the engine room.

It was totally MESSED UP.

Fetus had creaked to him about it.

And now HE had to fix it.

Oh gods. It was a mess. He was cleaning it up when Hazel walked in.

"Hey." Hazel's caramel hair was on her shoulder in a loose braid.

"Hey." Leo cleaned his hands.

Leo walked up.

They were so close...

Without thinking, Leo kissed her.

She gasped. Leo almost did the same.

"I love you." he whispered.

Hazel turned, that shocked look still on her face. "I have to go."

She walked/ran away.

Leo cursed.

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

* * *

_Luvs u all! Comment!_


	4. Confusing Much?

_Heyheyhey guys! How's the story so far? Comment (Nice comments Zoe! I know you don't like Lazel, but it's not nice)!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Heroes of Olympus books, sorry!**

* * *

**Jason**

Well, at least some things had a positive impact on having his best guy friend (except for Leo) being chased by a hellhound with his girlfriend.

He got closer to Piper.

He helped her back to her room because she was so shaken about what had happened.

He sat next to her on her bed and he just looked in her eyes because he had nothing to say. He hadn't even dated her a year and he STILL didn't know what her eye color was. It was just like a kalidascope, so many beautiful colors...

Piper took a shaky breath and looked a Jason. "What are you looking at? Do I have a monsterous spider on my face?"

Jason snapped out of it. "No, sorry, spacing out today."

"Oh...um, okay."

Jason leaned forward to tuck a piece of her hair behing her ear. I'm inches from her mouth, he thought.

He was kissing her...

He waited for her to pull away, to say 'Now Jason!'

First nothing.

She was kissing back...

Regretfully, he was the one to pull away, after several moments. "I'm sorry..." he said biting his lip.

"What for?" Piper looked dazed.

"I have to go," he said, getting his jacket.

"Okay, um, see you later?"

He stopped at the door and whispered, " I love you."

"What?" Piper didn't hear, just like he wanted.

No answers left him when he left.

* * *

**Hazel**

Leo kissed her.

KISSED her.

Oh gods! The choice was harder that ever!

Just then Leo chose to walk up. Aphrodite help me, she silently pleaded.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that." He bit his lip, "With Frank and all."

"Yeah, well I just cheated on my boyfriend! The first and only, probably!" Hazel frusteratedly looked over the rail of the ship.

Leo winced. "Sorry?"

Hazel huffed. "No, I'm sorry, I'm just mixed up right now."

"Can we still be friends? Please?" Leo pleaded.

"Fine. Friends is it. NOTHING ELSE! I don't want to lose Frank."

"Fine, Demandy-Pants!"

Hazel smiled. But she quickly sobered. "Tell no one of that moment. Nobody!"

Leo saluted. "Yes ma'am!"

Hazel laughed.

Leo hesitated before asking, "Did you like the kiss?"

Hazel turned towards the sea. "I don't know Leo. I don't know."

**Frank**

Hazel stopped by his room.

"Hey Frank."

She looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing." Frank tried to cover his work.

She laughed. "Come on! Show me!"

He reluctantly showed her.

It had been a poem.

A love poem.

For her.

Hazel's eyes widened at every line.

Frank winced a every syllable HE created.

She finished with a shocked look on her face. "Frank I didn't know you could write!"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well..."

"I love it!"

Frank matched his expression to hers. "You DO?!"

"Yes," she laughed. She kissed his cheek and left, taking the poem.

She.

Kissed.

His.

Cheek.

**Piper**

Piper was confused.

Very very confused.

Boys made no sense.

It known knowledge.

But it still was confusing.

Why?

Was?

It?

He kissed and left.

And then said something she didn't hear.

She laid on her bed.

She pondered her problem.

She pondered all night.

* * *

_Thanks everyone! I love writing this!_

_1)Did you like this?_

_2)Was it good?_

_3)What did you eat for lunch? (I had pb and j! :D)_


	5. Regrets

_Heyheyhey! Sorry if this isn't good! I'm tired. -_- Hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus series even though I wish I did.**

* * *

**Annabeth**

The growl was getting closer.

How did the hellhound get here, Annabeth thought. I thought we lost it.

Percy looked at her, as if reading her thoughts. "No such luck."

They got up in a matter of seconds and sprinted.

Annabeth looked back, to see her enemy. Another mistake.

It was like a ghost, not real, transparent. But it scared her more than a normal hellhound. But Annabeth felt sad for it. It was living in a memory. So distant... Then Annabeth tried something dangerous.

She stood still. She heard Percy yell in front of her, "Annabeth! Are you crazy?!"

She stood completely still.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Annabeth felt her life flash before her, Percy espescially.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

She turned towards Percy, and whispered, "I love you."

She turned towards the hellhound one more time.

She screamed before the hellhound passed clear through her.

* * *

**Percy**

Percy thought she was dead at first.

He walked over an checked her pulse. He waited for a few seconds...

_Bum-bum bum-bum bum-bum_

Percy breathed a sigh of relief. She was alive.

It was brave how she had done that. No, she was brave.

Very very brave.

She had said something...before she had looked back at the hellhound...Percy racked his brain.

Oh yes.

I love you.

She had said I love you.

And Percy loved her back. So he had to do something.

He didn't want her to die.

That would be bad.

Very very bad.

He would took care of her.

"I love you too," He whispered in her ear.

And he did.

* * *

**Leo**

It was official.

They were friends.

Leo actually wasn't depresed or anything. She didn't loathe him for all eternity.

But he couldn't love her.

Did she like the kiss though? That was the question.

Did she?

She hadn't quite answered. Leo was back to the start. Except now she knew.

Knew that he liked her.

Leo was dead.

He sighed.

* * *

_Luvs u all!_


	6. Love Hurts

_Heyheyhey all, I might finish up soon soo...I dunno. I luvs all who has commented!_

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: God, my disclaimers are soo boring! Piper!**

**Piper: Hey what do YOU want?**

**Me: Um, are you angry at me?**

**Piper: Um, let me see...you made my boyfriend hate me!**

**Me:Jason doesn't hate you. You'll see in the next chappie! NOW can you do the disclaimer?**

**Piper: REALLY?! HE DOESN'T?! Awesomesaucum doesn't own the awesomeness to own the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Me:Hey!**

**Piper: What? (squeals and runs off, super-happy at the fact that Jason doesn't hate her)**

* * *

**Jason**

Once he was out of Piper's room, he ran to his room, shut the door and leaned against it.

For guys, it is practically impossible to cry, so Jason just ran through the many times he acted like an idiot.

1 time.

2 times.

3 times.

4 times

That was it. Jason was suprised. He usually was an idiot way more often.

Jason looked at his clock. He had been in his room for like an hour or 2.

Wow. Time goes by when you think of the times you were an idiot.

Jason would say something in the morning.

He looked at his clock yet again. It was about six. Maybe he would talk to her now...

With a sigh, he got up and walked out of his room.

He stopped at the door.

Would she be angry?

Sad?

Upset?

He probably would.

Maybe he could come later...

He almost walked away but Piper opened the door, hair ruffled and eyes shattered.

"Come in," she said.

* * *

**Hazel**

He was her friend now.

Now could she stop liking him like that?

'Nope,' her mind answered her question.

She was walking through the hallway.

"What the heck?!" she asked back.

She was talking. To herself.

Not weird at all.

Sadly, she did that a lot.

Like, a lot.

She sighed.

Couldn't she just like one guy?! Not two, not three. One.

ONE!

She stomped back to her room, frusterated with herself.

She lie on her bed, face down.

Tears pricked her eyes.

She tried to convince herself that she never cried.

It didn't work.

She gave up.

She cried.

And cried.

And cried.

She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Frank**

She liked his poems?!

Was that even possible?!

Wow.

Wow!

WOW!

He was happy!

So so so so happy!

He was jumping around his room when he heard a light knock at the door.

Leo popped his head in Frank's room.

"Hey man, can you be quieter?" he asked.

"Oh, of course."

"Thanks." Leo left.

Frank quietly celebrated in his head.

She liked him!

* * *

**Piper**

She felt suckish.

Like awful.

She was crying when she heard someone at her door.

She had hoped it to be Hazel, but no.

It was Jason.

She looked at him, trying to hold in all her sadness.

She told him to come in.

They sat at the foot of the bed.

Like before.

She took a shaky breath. "What do you want?" She asked, trying to sound nice.

"Look, I'm sorry, I probably made you think that a hated you or something," He gave her a cute smile.

She had been thinking that, though.

"But I wanted to say that I really am not and I had said I love you at the door," He rushed on.

"Really?" she asked softly.

"Really." he replied.

He was about to kiss her, but Leo rushed in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we got trouble. Big trouble."

* * *

_Intense? I hope so! Soory I haven't been able to put questions lately. Busy!_

_1)Fav candy?_

_2)Fav book?_

_3)Fav part of chappie today?_


	7. Trouble

_Heyheyhey all! I'm sowwy that I haven't updated in like forever! So here you are!_

**Disclaimer:I sadly do not own this.**

* * *

**Annabeth**

She was floating in space...

She could feel no time...

Just space...

She tried to sceam...

But no sound came out...

She was alone...

But she was calm...

Where was Percy...

She didn't see him...

She missed him...

She broke out of her invisible bonds...

And opened her eyes...

To see...

Percy cooking?

She fell back...

And went back to sleep...

On that random note.

**Percy**

Yeah, Percy was cooking. He was really hungry! He didn't know how long he'd been down there, but he was HUNGRY! He looked around. Was there a hellhound shower or something down here?

Percy didn't know where he had gotten the food, it kinda just appeared.

And Percy just wasn't about to put free food down, come ON!

Percy saw Annabeth twitch her eye open. Percy rushed to her side.

"Annabeth? Annabeth?! Annabeth!" He called to her.

He called to her for ten minutes.

"Annabeth!"

"Annabeth!"

"Annabeth!"

Why wasn't she answering?

He finally went back to his food.

He scowled at Annabeth.

She burned his chicken!

**Leo**

Leo was dead.

Not literally.

But metaphorically.

He had been thinking about Hazel too much.

And hadn't been listening to Fetus when he told him what was wrong.

So now things were going haywire.

And Fetus wouldn't talk to him.

So now Leo was dead.

Leo cursed to himself.

"Just craptastic," he whispered.

He had a couple things to do.

Abandon all these suckers.

Fix the ship in a miracle.

Or warn the others.

Leo went with the third, and rushed off.


End file.
